


Taste of the Future

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Depression, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pain, Parent/Child Incest, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Vegeta and his future son are training to fight the androids in the time chamber as Trunks tries to deal with what he's lost. But when his depression leads him to sleeping with his father, Trunks can't help but give into the comfort laid before him. Incest Oneshot.





	Taste of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said before, this story contains incest. You have been warned.

The prince rolled his eyes as he looked over at the future version of his son. It was such a waste. He seriously couldn’t believe that that came from his lineage. That’s what he got for messing around with an Earth woman. He cringed as he watched the boy attempt to do some punches to the air on his own. Something was holding him back. There was way too much baggage there for his own liking.

As Vegeta drew closer, he wished to attack the boy, only to see a look of despair on Trunks’s face. What could the boy be hiding? There was more to this than just those androids and that giant bug. The prince couldn’t take it anymore and ran up to the boy, pushing Trunks to the ground. “You really like wallowing in your own self-pity, don’t you?”

Trunks stared back up at his father, he knew he had been caught. The time traveler tried to look away but couldn’t. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Says the boy that’s already given up!” he snapped at his son, not caring if he hurt the boy or not.

Trunks growled at him. “That’s nice for you to say! You weren’t the reason that he died!”

The prince stared down at the boy, wondering what Trunks meant. “He?” It appeared that things were about to get…interesting. Did this mean that the boy did have some saiyan in him after all?

The lavender saiyan turned red. “It’s not…” He didn’t want to tell his bastard of a father about what had happened. His first love was gone and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Vegeta chuckled. “Your eyes betray you. You cared for someone and that has made you weak. Your grief has poisoned you.” The prince kept their eyes locked. “You long for your lover…you even long for his touch.” As Vegeta spoke, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his own past. Those nights with Kakarot’s brother came to mind, but he pushed them away. That was the past, this was now. “We have been in here for months. Sensations begin to build up for our kind.”

Trunks felt confused as he stared up at his father. Especially, when Vegeta grabbed his chin. Why did his heart stop? His feelings for Gohan were tossed to the side as he looked up at his father’s strong body and piercing eyes. The time traveler was ashamed. This was his father. Even if they really didn’t know each other and this was a different timeline…it was still wrong.

“You want my attention,” Vegeta stated, rubbing his thumb against the boy’s lips. Parts of him were stirring, but he didn’t back away from such things. They were saiyans. This was normal for their kind. The boy wanted to bond with him, and there was no better way for them to do so. “I can see it in your eyes that you wish to touch me.”

Trunks turned beet red, while trying to look away, but his father held his face in place. “You’re wrong… that would be incest.”

“You say it like it’s a dirty word,” the prince answered. He could see just how puzzled the boy below him looked. “But for our kind, it’s no such thing. You want affection from me, this is the only way to get it.”

Trunks was shocked at his father’s words. “You want to fuck me?”

Vegeta chuckled as he squatted down to the boy’s level. “Is that what you want?” He allowed himself to be as close as possible to his son, letting Trunks make the first move. The time traveler’s eyes were still showing signs of discomfort. “Tell me, how did he used to fuck you?”

The boy felt strange. His father was seriously asking how Gohan use to take him. “I…” In the back of his mind, he imagined it. Trunks was on his back with his lover looking down at him while they made love. Slowly, that image changed as Gohan warped into his father. Their eyes locked. “It was so…”

“So what?” Vegeta leaned forward, those eyes told him that Trunks had made his decision.”

“Amazing…” Their lips met, touching once, then twice. The time traveler was shocked to discover the electricity that was flowing between them. Did he really want his father to do this to him from the beginning? Vegeta pushed closer, almost devouring Trunks’s lips as they fell against the floor. Hands began to wander as father and son explored each other. For Trunks it felt as if they were making up for lost time. Vegeta’s tongue glided against the boy’s lower lip and Trunks didn’t question it, he opened his mouth, allowing that dominant tongue to slide against his own. A moan came free from him his body, only to be tasted by those urgent lips. Trunks pulled his father closer, the idea of this being wrong had been thrown out the window as his clothing was removed. He gasped as his father removed his gloves, only to touch Trunks’s skin for the first time. The time traveler’s heart beat faster as he pulled up his father’s armor, leaving only the blue jumpsuit between them.

Vegeta pulled up from the kiss. The prince looked down with a smirk. The boy’s pants were opened and his cock was already hard. He trailed his hand downward, grasping the hardened member and stroking it. Trunks moaned for him, whimpering as he toyed with the time traveler’s length. “You like my touch.” He rubbed the cock in front of him faster, forcing more moans from Trunks’s lips. “You want me.”

Trunks whimpered, his eyes closed and reopened, watching as his father played with him. “Father… oh…” That calloused hand was around him, while the thumb rubbed the head of his cock. “Yes…”

The prince smirked. “Do you think you can handle me?” Vegeta had all kinds of ideas coming to him right now. He removed his hand, gaining him a groan of disappointment from his son, but it had to be done. The prince removed his jumpsuit, revealing his body to the boy. Trunks was looking up and down his body. “Remove your pants.” The time traveler did what he asked, leaving both of them naked. The prince walked forward, practically placing his member in front of his son’s face. “You want to taste me…all of me.”

Trunks looked up into those fierce eyes. He didn’t question anything as he leaned forward, sampling his father’s member. The large cock in front of him twitched as he dragged his lips down the shaft towards his father’s balls. He licked them before sucking one into his mouth. With each passing second, his arousal was growing. The time traveler wanted more, so he began to trek his lips up his father’s cock. As he went, Trunks’s eyes never left his father’s. Vegeta was staring down at him with desire, fueling the need inside of him. Finally, he reached the head, sucking down on it and tasting the prince’s precum. Vegeta groaned above him as Trunks took more of that glorious length into his mouth.

Vegeta’s eyelids fell as he watched his son bob his head. The motion was enough to tell him how much experience Trunks had at doing this. It was as if the boy had no teeth. “That’s it… taste it.” The prince’s hips moved, caving to the pressure on his cock. “Oh, fuck…that’s my boy.”

Trunks groaned, deepthroating his father in the process. His eyes closed as he imagined the length in his mouth elsewhere. He slowly popped off of Vegeta’s member, licking the tip as the fantasy in his mind grew more erotic. “I…Father, fuck me.”

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, kissing Trunks again as they fell against the chamber floor. The boy’s cock was back in his hand as their lips tangled. The prince pulled back, grabbing his son’s legs and rubbing himself against the tightness that awaited him. “Do you want lube or not?” He knew that there had to be something around here he could use.

Trunks moaned, pushing himself against the large member. “Just take me… use your spit if you have to.”

Vegeta grinned before spitting in his hand. The prince lowered it so that he could rub it against the ass that awaited him. Trunks let out a soft moan when his finger pushed inside. “You like being taken. I reckon that you’ve wanted me for a while, have you not?” His son only moaned as he found the boy’s prostate. “You’ve been after my attention all of this time and now you finally have it. You should feel proud.” Vegeta removed his finger before rubbing his spit on his cock. The prince rubbed himself against the hole once more before pushing inside. He hissed as his son gasped. They stayed in place, adjusting to one another. Vegeta originally didn’t like the idea of forming a bond with the boy, but couldn’t stop himself as he began to move his hips slightly. Trunks whimpered, clinging to his father as he was taken. “Fuck…that’s… you haven’t been taken in years, have you?”

“Father…oh, faster.” Trunks couldn’t help it. The sensations going through him were exhilarating. It had been years since he was taken like this. He moaned as the cock inside him did what he asked. His father was thrusting deep inside. “Oh, yes…yes… So good.” He looked up at Vegeta, finding the man staring down at him as they fucked… was this fucking? It didn’t feel like it. Why was his father being so gentle with him? A connection between them seemed to be forming as his father leaned down and kissed him while they…made love. Was that what this was? For a second, it appeared as if he could see what was truly in his father’s heart. Vegeta did love. There were the faces of those he loved staring back at Trunks. An Uncle he didn’t know, some long haired saiyan, Goku? Trunks didn’t think that any of those people would sleep with his father, but they had. The time traveler whimpered, “Father…I, I love you.” Tears fell from his eyes. “I’ve wanted you.” Years of pain were shared between them in that moment, some belonging to Vegeta even. Vegeta stopped thrusting as they kissed, allowing their pain to cross the bond they now shared. Trunks felt the pain of watching his race die and losing someone called Raditz…while his father got a glimpse of what he lost.

Vegeta saw it, the world his Trunks was living it. The pain of being alone, the last saiyan in existence. Trunks missing his father and the love the boy shared with Kakarot’s boy. His lips became more urgent as he pulled his son closer. “You were lost without me.” Vegeta began to move his hips once more. Trunks moaned against him. The bond grew stronger as he thrust in harder this time. “Son…mmm.”

The time traveler moaned, touching the defined chest in front of him. “Papa…” They kissed as Vegeta went deeper. “I needed you…why did you leave…?”

Vegeta kissed him passionately as they made love. “That…oh, that wasn’t my intention.” The prince knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I… I died.”

“Papa, don’t leave me…again.” Trunks whimpered as his father roared, seed shot into him and he moaned as the warmth filled him. Vegeta kissed him as he milked himself dry. The prince’s hand was back around his son, pumping his cock until Trunks exploded against their chests. “Oh…Father!”

Vegeta purred, holding his son tightly. “I…I won’t leave you.” They kissed passionately until Trunks passed out. The prince sighed, pulling out of his son. He kept his eyes on the boy, touching his skin as he allowed the connection between them to remain. While they were here, Vegeta knew they would become one more than once. The prince touched Trunks’s face. Once they left though, things would have to return to normal. Both of them needed to get stronger. The androids would make this world the same as Trunks’s. He wouldn’t let that happen… not that he would tell anyone that.

* * *

 

Trunks sighed as he prepared to leave. Cell was gone…as was Goku. He was going to leave in a couple of hours, so he thought to head to the gravity room. “Father?” Vegeta turned to face his son. The two remained quiet. The prince had lost something important in that battle. Trunks already knew what had been going on between his father and Goku. “You don’t have to be sad… you still have me.”

Vegeta turned his back to his son. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. You have to return to your time.”

“I meant the younger me and Mom. You still have something here,” Trunks said, trying to stay composed.

The prince kept his back to his son. “And what do you have? I know what your world looks like.” Finally, he faced the boy, only to find Trunks in his face.

“I know you do. That’s why I have to go back.” Trunks gave him a smile. “Someday…I’ll be back.” He leaned in, kissing his father. The bond let him see the sadness his father was hiding. “I believe it’s the same with Goku. Just wait and see.” With that, Trunks left his father behind, not letting the man see him cry as he made it outside. It was strange, all of his life he wanted to know his father… now it felt like he knew too much. He sighed. “Father, we’ll meet again.”


End file.
